


The Young Blood Chronicles: Los Santos Edition

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, GTA AU, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Just the titles really, M/M, Mallius' fab art for the most part, Save Rock and Roll, Well kinda lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew was the second most feared and respected gang in LS after The Cock Bytes.<br/>11 main members made up the gang with other people coming and going as they pleased.</p><p>They were:<br/>The Wildcard, Creeper<br/>The Brute, Mogar<br/>The Last Resort, Brownman<br/>The Broker, Midas<br/>The Plant, Ender<br/>The Loophole Guy, Edgar<br/>The Runners, Nurse & Kitty<br/>The Wheels, Pilot<br/>The Second in Command, Beardo<br/>The Boss, Lazer</p><p>This is how they became The Crew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, people in this story are going to be referred to in each chapter by their codenames unless they introduce themselves otherwise.  
> The RT guys will be referred to by their character names for the most part with a few exceptions: Tucker = Jason, Donut = Dan Godwin, Weiss = Kara, Yang = Barbara, etc.

When I was 17, I came to America to work for a company that my Dad had ties to that was called Rooster Teeth in Los Santos, California. I quickly learned after arriving in America that this was the cover name for the gang The Cock Bytes and that I had been hired as an evidence eliminator due to my pyromanic tendencies.

At the start of each day I was given a list of things to burn or electrically fry in a warehouse the gang owned so that the gang could keep working behind the scenes. At the end of the week the Boss, or one of his commanders, would stop by and pay me for a good week's worth of work.

On my days off I would wander Los Santos, noting places that were safe for me to roam by the Cock and Teeth marks spray painted on buildings, hidden in sign designs, and taped to windows on posters. One day, roughly 3 years after I first arrived in Los Santo, I paused outside of a bookstore that I frequented. On the wall of the building opposite was the usual Cock and Teeth but next to it was a fresh new mark of what looked like a green duck in a gun scope.

Scrawled underneath it was what to a normal person would be a bunch of random symbols: a cross, a bottle, a broken rock, and a dollar sign and a house squished close together.

I quickly translated it remembering what Simmons had taught me of the gang's code:

The cross meant Church, the Boss' official name in the circuit since he was the head of the Cock Bytes.

The bottle was one of his commanders, Grif to be exact, reknowned for his drinking.

The broken rock meant that someone was breaking away ( _perhaps Grif?_ ) from the gang.

The dollar sign represented the gang's broker, Caboose, and the house was one of the lieutenants, Junior, so I guessed if you wanted to know more you had to see one of them.

"Like it?" A voice spoke directly into my ear. I jumped and spun around, my hand instantly going for the BBQ lighter that I had stuck in the back of my waistband. I stopped seeing who it was.

Smiling placidly at me was a pale, dark haired, scruffy guy in battered boots, torn jeans, a faded orange t-shirt, and a frayed dark green hoodie that had the familiar Cock and Teeth on it. His pale blue eyes blinked sleepily at me as he grinned "You're Vav right?"

I nodded, letting go of the lighter before self-consciously adjusting my Creeper hoodie. He offered me a hand, that had a few tattoos on it, "Grif. Though soon it's gonna be Lazer once the main crew is established." I shook his hand politely and asked "Grif? So what this says," I gestured to the wall behind me, "is true? You're leaving the Cock Bytes?"

Grif shook his head, the sun glinting off of two piercings in his left ear, "Not so much leaving as heading a new branch of it. The Fake Achievement Hunter Crew, the AH Crew for short." He leaned in and smirked at me "You wanna join? I could use someone who knows how to burn things properly..." I nodded eagerly "Of course! Church won't bloody let me go anywhere but home and the warehouse!"

Grif, or Lazer as he would soon be called, laughed happily and said "Welcome to the Crew then Lad! I already got 4 members and with you that makes the 5 needed to start the branch up!"

I jumped slightly as he threw his arm around my shoulders and started walking me to a BMW.

"4 members? Who do you have so far?" I asked as he opened the passenger side door and ushered me into his car.

"So far I have Junior, Caboose, Ultimate, and Sun." Lazer replied, starting up the car, "Next on my list is X-Ray."

I whistled at the group he had so far:  Junior had incrediblely good bargaining methods that rarely ended in violence, Caboose was both a money and information broker with a finger in everyone's pie, Ultimate was one of the best messengers that the gang had, and Sun was one of the strongest people in the gang.

As for who he was planning on going for, X-Ray was a feelancer, a gun for hire, and a last resort. He was perfect for long distance assassinations and getting rid of unwanted people without a trace. He had no loyalty to anyone but himself.

"I think I can help you nab yourself an X-Ray." I confidently said. Lazer grinned at me as he started the car, 'Light 'Em Up' pounding in our ears, "Nice to know that kid. Nice to know..."


	2. The Phoenix

I was roped into the Fake AH crew because I got into a fight with a rival boss and his gang and came out on top.

I had been sent out to tell the gang that Church had refused their offer. They didn't like that answer so they tried taking it out on me.

It ended with 10 guys either unconscious or on the ground writhing and moaning in pain. There was an 11th guy that ran off but I let him go realizing it was X-Ray and the two of us...We have history together.

I spat blood streaked spittle on the nearest goon as I slipped off my bloody brass knuckles. I sighed, examining my crimson shirt to see if the darker blood splatter was bad to the point where I'd have to bin this shirt. Shame since this was one of my most professional ones.

I jumped, on guard in seconds, as someone clapped behind me.

"Not that bad Sun! You missed a few that managed to make it out through the front but don't worry I took care of them for you!" A very tall lean wild, dark haired, figure dressed in a blood-splattered ultramarine blue hoodie with the Cock and Teeth on his sleeves, old stained jeans, and battered blood smeared sneakers sauntered over. Dangling from a leather cuff on his right wrist was a length of wire with a small hoop on the end that slowly dripped blood.

I automatically relaxed upon seeing him and gave him a tired grin. "Caboose. Long time no see. What do you want in exchange?"

Caboose smiled happily at me, coiling his garroting wire up. You see there's this drill that everyone in Cock Byte knows when it comes to Caboose: When you do a job and he just happens to show up and help you out, you give him whatever he wants from you. Usually information is enough to satisfy him, though the motherfucker isn't adverse to getting money of any kind from people either.

"Grif is setting up a branch of Cock Byte by order of Church. You are on Grif's list of hopefuls."

I frowned thoughtfully at that. Grif getting his own branch meant that Church trusted him a lot. From what I had seen and heard he was a really nice laid back dude, a bit of a drunk too, unless you messed with him or the men in his care. The idea of working for/with Grif wasn't bad at all but...

"List of hopefuls? Who else is on the list?" I asked. Caboose brought out a small blue pocket notebook and opened it up to a page with a blue pen sticking out of it ( _freaking OG and their color-coding rules_ ) and listed off  to me "There's Junior, Ultimate, Gemini, Ruby, you, X-Ray, and Vav...and myself but I'm still in the air about it."

Junior was Grif's lieutenant so he was obvious.

Of course he'd want fastest, sneakiest, messengers, hence Ultimate and Ruby who were 2 of the best messengers Cock Byte had to offer.

Gemini was great friends with a car shop owner so he could get fast get-away cars for cheap.

I figured that he knew of my winning streak fight wise and he was impressed by it so there was me.

X-Ray was a damned good shot and knew a lot about various types of weapons, and if Grif could get him on his side, A+ to him.

As for Vav...I heard that he was pretty trigger happy when it came to anything fire related so I was wary of the thought of being on a team with him...

And Caboose was an excellent source of both information and money which joining Grif's new crew would bring him plenty of both.

This only left the question of...

"Why don't you want to join Caboose?" I asked as we left the building and made our way to my chrome Adder ( _I called her Mercury_ ) and his beat-up blue harley ( _from what I heard he occasionally called it Sheila_ ). Caboose wrinkled his nose and said "You see here's the thing: This new gang of Grif's? Everyone's gonna get new codenames. You get to pick them yourself but I dunno what to call myself..."

As I came up to my baby and unlocked her, I said, "Why not try the name 'Midas'?" Caboose gave me a thoughtful look as he repeated "Midas...That's the Greek or Roman king with a gold touch right?" I nodded at him and he stared at me for a moment or two before breaking into a huge grin as he got on his bike and put on an old fashioned helmet "Midas...I like the sounds of it, Sun." He started up his bike without another word and drove off.

I rolled my eyes, watching him go and opened the door of my car. I paused seeing a distant figure on a rooftop nearby. After looking around to make sure I wasn't being watched, I mock saluted them. The figure saluted me right back, flipping the bird before they ducked out of sight.

I grinned as I started up my car, 'The Phoenix' blaring through my speakers as I drove back to base.

I had a member of the OG to talk to about joining his little crew as well as helping him get a certain Puerto Rican on his crew too...


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

This isn't actually a new chapter, this is an announcement about this story and my Minecraft AU series.

You see after giving it a lot of though and debate, I have decided to merge these series together. 

"But how Shinju?" You might ask. All will be explained in time.

But for now I will not be updating this story and instead will set up an entirely new series under the Young Blood Chronicles name. 

What does that mean for these stories? Well it means that these will get more expansion from just little oneshots to multi-chaptered stories as well as a few changes to the Fake AH Crew line-up. 

These changes will include things like Gavin's role being moved to a Hacker rather than just a random person that Geoff got to cause chaos, background on how Ray and Michael know each other, the inclusion of other AH members (Matt and Jeremy) and a few other tidbits to tie my GTAV AU into my MC AU too!

Thank you for your patience and support! I hope you have a happy holiday season and look forwards to the Return of the Fake AH Crew by the end of the month! 


End file.
